Finbela
Izabela myśli, że w końcu Fineasz się w niej zakocha. Prosi o pomoc Ferba, a on przebiera się za aroma, strzela w Fineasza i się od razu zakochuje w Fretce, ale potem w Izabeli. Tymczasem Dundersztyc opowiada Pepe co się w przeszłe Walentynki stało z jego dziewczyną, więc postanawia stworzyć Aromo-Nie-Kochator by rzuciła chłopaka i poszła znowu do Dundersztyca. Bohaterowie *Dzieci, które grają w piłkę nożną *Buford Van Stomm *Irving Du Bois *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Adyson Sweetwater *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc *Fretka Flynn *Jeremiasz Johnson *Johnny *Była dziewczyna Heinza Scenariusz (Odcinek zaczyna się w ogródku, gdzie wszyscy grają w piłkę nożną) Fineasz: Ferb, podaj do mnie! Buford: Nie! Do mnie! (Tymczasem Adyson kopie piłkę i strzela w bramkę) Adyson: Tak! Wygramy! Irving: (Gwiżdze w gwiznek) Ferb! Idziesz na ławkę rezerwową! (Ferb siada obok Izabeli) Izabela: Cześć, Ferb. Mam do ciebie prośbę. Ferb: Cześć. Jaką? Izabela: Jutro są właśnie Walentynki, a ja się zakochałam w Fineaszu. To zrobisz coś? Ferb: Dobra, da się zrobić. (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Finbela (Następnego dnia) Fineasz: Ferb, wstawaj! Dziś zajmiemy się wielką budowlą, a więć rusz się do roboty. (Wychodzi z pokoju) (W ogródku) Izabela: Cześć Fineasz! Co dziś robicie? Fineasz: Dziś będziemy budowali wielką budowlę, którą... Izabela: Przestań gadać! (Fineasz i Ferb się na ją dziwnie patrzą) To znaczy mogę pogadać z Ferbem? Fineasz: Jasne, jak skończysz z nim gadać to weź sobie kask. Izabela: (Szepcze do Ferba) I jak? Gotowy już? Ferb: No to są moje amorskie strzały. A, poczekaj... (Odchodzi i przychodzi w samej pieluchie) Izabela: A po co ci to? Ferb: No co? Każdy amor ma pieluchę. (Ferb wiesza się do drzewa) Izabela: Po co robisz tradycję amorów? Ferb: No lubię robić każdą tradycję. Za chwilę Fineasz się w tobie zakocha. (Ferb przygotowuje się do wystrzelenia) Fineasz: Ferb, co ty tam... (Strzała amora trafia go w tyłek) Ferb, już wiem w kim się zakochałem. Fretka: (Przez okno) Co się tam ulicha dzieje?! (Zamyka okno) Fineasz: Zakochałem się w Fretce Flynn. Izabela: Co? Ferb, napraw to! (Ferb znów strzela i patrzy się na Izabelę) Fineasz: A jednak się pomyliłem, bo teraz już na 100% wiem, że zakochałem się w Izabeli. Chodź, Iza! (Wychodzą) Izabela: Dzięki Ferb! (Ferb pokazuje jej kciuka i od razu pada na ziemię) Ej, Fineasz. Fineasz: Co? Izabela: Czemu nie powiedziałeś dziś "gdzie jest Pepe?"? Fineasz: Ups, zapomniałem. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca, który nie ma dziewczyny! Dundersztyc: Nie dołujcie mnie! (Pepe przychodzi) O, cześć Pepe! No co? A, pułapka! (Pepe jest w klatce w kształcie pudełka od czekoladek) Wiesz czemu mam doła? To było w przeszłe Walentynki - już ich nie lubię - było tak... (Retrospekcja) Dundersztyc (narrator): Miałem wtedy dziewczynę, kupiłem jej misia, czekoladki i różę, napisałem też list. A ona mnie po prostu odrzuciła. (Koniec retrospekcji) (Dundersztyc zaczyna płakać) (Jeremiasz dzwoni do drzwi, Fretka mu otwiera) Fretka: Cześć Jeremiasz! Jeremiasz: Cześć! Ładnie wyglądasz. Fretka: Dzięki. To gdzie idziemy? Jeremiasz: To niespodzianka. (Fretka i Jeremiasz owinęli se ramiona i idą) (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Jesteś ciekawy co dalej? Teraz ona ma innego chłopaka o imieniu - Johnny. Ja byłem u niej pierwszy a ona go po prostu przyjęła a mnie odrzuciła. A jaki mam plan? Taki, który nie będzie o zawładnięciu Okręgiem Trzech Stanów, to się nie bój, tylko, żeby ona go odrzuciła i wlazła w moje ramiona. A jak? Oto mój Aromo-Nie-Kochator można go też przemienić na Aromo-Kochator. Ale spoko, spoko. Ja tylko strzelę w nią by się odkochała i potem znowu, żeby do mnie wróciła. Jakby co, to nie jest groźny plan. (Na ulicy Miłości) Izabela: Dlaczego akurat poszliśmy na ulicę Miłości? Fineasz: Bo jesteś moim słoneczkiem na wietrze. Izabela: (Ma czerwone policzki) Och, dziękuję. Gdzie teraz idziemy? Fineasz: Co powiesz na lody? Izabela: Może być. (U Fretki i Jeremiasza) Jeremiasz: Lubisz kajaki? Fretka: Tak. Jeremiasz: Idziemy teraz na kajaki, a taki jeden pan będzie go prowadził, a na niebie wyświetli się coś wspaniałego. Fretka: Super! Nie mogę się już doczekać! (W kawiarni, Fineasz i Izabela jedzą lody) Izabela: Wiesz, co? Może pójdziemy do ogródka i coś zrobimy z Ferbem? A raczej zbudujemy? Fineasz: Dobra. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Patrz na to! Ustawię na nie kochanie. (Strzela Inatorem w byłą dziewczynę) Była dziewczyna: (Do chłopaka) Wiesz, co? Musimy ze sobą zerwać. Johnny: Czemu? Była dziewczyna: Idź! Dundersztyc: A teraz na kochanie. (Strzela w dziewczynę) Była dziewczyna: Bo teraz kocham mojego Duna. Nie ciebie! Johnny: W Dunie? Przecież to durny przerośnięty prostak, który próbuje podbić świat. Była dziewczyna: Co?! Nie obrażaj go! To ja z nim podbiję świat. Dundersztyc: Nie wiem co oni tam gadali, ale na pewno do mnie wróci! (Dzwoni dzwonek) Kto to? (Otwiera drzwi) Była dziewczyna: To ja! Wróciłam do ciebie! Dundersztyc: Tak! (Wychodzą) (W ogródku) Izabela: Cześć Ferb! My we trójkę zbudujemy coś fajnego. Fineasz: Nie! Ja sam! (Fineasz w przyśpieszeniu buduje wielkie serce i jest napisane "Fineasz + Izabela = ♥") Już! Izabela: Co to? Fineasz: To wielkie serce dla ciebie. Jest tam napisane... Ferb: Fineasz + Izabela = ♥ Izabela: Oooch.... Ale słodkie! Dziękuję wam! (Przytula się do Fineasza) Fineasz: Proszę bardzo. Ferb: Tak naprawdę to on sam zbudował, my już nie jesteśmy chyba braćmi, bo to działanie jest, że cię bardzo kocha. Izabela: Fineasz, mogę coś Ferbowi powiedzieć? Fineasz: Tak, pozwalam. Izabela: (Szepcze do Ferba) Ferb, ja pójdę do domu, a ty se z nim pobuduj, ok? Ferb: Ok. Izabela: Wiecie? Ja już lecę do domu. Pa! Fineasz: Nie! (Chwyta ją za nogę) Izabela: Co jest? Ferb: On się w tobie tak zakochał, że nie widzi świata po za tobą. Izabela: Zrób coś! Ferb: Spróbuję. Izabela: Ja nie chcę udawanej miłości! (Do Spółki Zło przychodzi Johnny) Johnny: Gdzie jest ten Dun? (Pepe terkocze) Pepe Pan Dziobak? Jesteś przecież wrogiem tego Duna, w którym się w nim tak nagle zakochała. (Pepe wzkazuje palcem na maszynę) Co to? To dzięki tej maszynie? (Pepe kiwa głową) No to mam plan! (Johnny go uwalnia) Chodź Pepe! (W ogródku) Izabela: Ferb, już? (Ferb kiwą głową, że nie) No to ja zaśpiewam piosenkę. (Piosenka: Udawana miłość) Izabela: Mój ukochany został dotknięty przez amorskie strzały, którymi się we mnie kocha jak jakiś pies do patyka, bo to jest udawana miłość (Udawana miłość, Udawana miłość) On się do mnie lepi (Udawana miłość, Udawana miłość) I trzyma mnie za nogę (Udawana miłość, Udawana miłość) Bym nie poszła bez niego Ja chcę właśnie prawdziwą miłość, która ma cudowną przyszłość, A w Walentynki mam: Udawaną miłość, a chcę prawdziwą! (Udawana miłość, Udawana miłość) On się do mnie lepi (Udawana miłość, Udawana miłość) I trzyma mnie za nogę (Udawana miłość, Udawana miłość) Bym nie poszła bez niego Ja chcę prawdziwą zwykłą miłość, a nie głupią udawaną miłość, Więc, proszę cię Ferb zrób coś z tym, Bo chcę prawdziwą miłość, a nie udawaną. (Koniec piosenki) (Ferb pokazuje jej kciuka, że coś zrobi, a Iza się uśmiecha) (W kawiarni) Dundersztyc: Więc co jemy? Była dziewczyna: Może ty coś zamów, bo ja nie mam pomysłów. Dundersztyc: Ja se zamówię... (Przychodzi Pepe z Johnny) Pepe Pan Dziobak?! Johnny?! Johnny: Moja dziewczyno on użył tej maszyny by ty się w nim zakochała. Była dziewczyna: Nie prawda! Johnny: Patrz na to! (Rozwala maszynę rzucając ją na ziemię) I co? Nie wierzysz mi? Była dziewczyna: Wierzę! (Dała Dundersztycowi z liścia) Dundersztyc: Auł! No to już po moim planie. (Tymczasem w ogródku) Fineasz: (Inator Duna się zepsuł, a Fineasz zwrócił do normy) Co? Co się stało? Nic nie pamiętam. Izabela: Gdy... ech... chciałeś budować wynalazek to kowadło padło ci na głowe i wtedy miałeś amnezję, a ja cię zabrałam na lody z razem Ferbem. Fineasz: To fajnie. (Przychodzi Pepe) O, tu jesteś, Pepe! (Pepe terkocze) Ej, gdzie jest Fretka? Nie widziałem jej, gdy zamykała okno. (Przed domem Jeremiasza) Fretka: Wiesz, co? Fajnie się dziś z tobą bawiłam. Jeremiasz: Ja też. Fretka: A pamiętasz jak się żegnamy? Jeremiasz: No pewnie! (Jeremiasz i Fretka się całują) Napisy końcowe (Piosenka Cudowne życie mam) Męski głos: Cudowne życie, cudowne życie mam, Cudowne życie, cudowne życie mam, Fretka: Pocałowałam dziś mojego chłopaka, Męski głos: (Cudowne życie mam) Fretka: Spędzałam z nim Walentynki na cudownej randce Męski głos: (Cudowne życie mam) Fretka: On jest wspaniały! (Koniec piosenki) KONIEC Piosenki *Udawana miłość *Cudowne życie mam Inne informacje *Ten odcinek jest z okazji Walentynek